Jeanne d'Arc 10
by Di-Bee
Summary: Ma réponse au challenge n 7 du site des Penguins  traduite  basé sur la citation d'Oscar Wilde : The advantage of the emotions is that they lead us astray, and the advantage of science is that it is not emotional. Humour/Romance.


Titre : Jeanne d'Arc, 1.0

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Ma réponse au challenge n°7 du site des Penguins (traduite) basé sur la citation d'Oscar Wilde : The advantage of the emotions is that they lead us astray, and the advantage of science is that it is not emotional. Humour/Romance.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous...

Rating : K

Spoiler : aucun, (malheureusement, Sam et Jack ne sont pas ensemble dans cette réalité. Ouch, ça, c'était déjà un spoiler^^)

Note de l'auteur : Ceci est une traduction de ma fic Joan of Ark 101. Sam et Jack sont toujours mon couple favori, je suis toujours folle, et reconnaissante envers tout ceux assez courageux pour lire mes fics =)

Parfois, Sam était totalement exaspérée par les voix dans sa tête. Dans un dessin animé, elle aurait eu un ange sur une épaule, un petit démon sur l'autre, chacun plaidant sa cause pour obtenir un peu d'attention. Mais la vie ne ressemblait pas ça. La sienne était divisée entre deux parties bien différentes : la rationnelle, pas tout à fait angélique, et l'irrationnelle, pas vraiment démoniaque non plus.

La partie rationnelle était dominante, et avait tendance à jeter des regards curieux avec un petit air supérieur à l'autre, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de sa propriétaire, en dépit de l'absence extérieur de toute raison valable. Dans ces cas là, la partie irrationnelle de son cerveau lui hurlait de partir en courant, échapper aux regards curieux qu'elle s'attirait, mais, malheureusement, ses jambes, tout comme le reste de son corps, semblaient liées exclusivement au côté rationnel de son cerveau.

Cela dit, certaines fois, l'irrationalité reprenait le dessus. La plupart du temps à cause d'un certain Jack O'Neill, officier de l'Air Force, et sacrément attirant, si vous voulez son avis. Enfin, si vous voulez son avis inconscient, parce qu'elle ne le révélerait même pas sous la pire des torture. Rationalité, vous vous souvenez?

Mais cet homme... il n'y avait rien de rationnel à propos de lui. Rien, de la douce chaleur que son sourire créait au niveau de ses joues et qui se communiquait au reste de son corps, jusqu'au rythme de son coeur quand il était proche d'elle, n'était rationnel. Ni ça, ni son humour, qu'elle aimait toujours, malgré ses différentes tentatives, ratées, de le cacher.

L'homme était un vrai mystère pour la scientifique perchée sur son épaule, et après des années de bataille acharnée, elle laissait parfois le contrôle à 'l'autre côté', qui l'analysait avec toutes ces choses qu'on lui avait toujours appris à ignorer. La partie la plus dangereuse de la vie. Pas une genre de bombe ou quoi, ou plutôt un type très particulier, et dangereux dans le genre honteux : les émotions !

La fille émotive assise sur son autre épaule, qu'elle s'imaginait en général avec des couettes et un sourire radieux, se mettait à sauter comme une puce dès qu'il arrivait, réclamant plus d'attention qu'elle ne lui en accordait la plupart du temps. Le coeur du problème était que Sam lui accordait en réalité de plus en plus d'attention... La mordue de science se mettait alors à bouder, et en guise de revanche, reprenait de temps en temps le contrôle de sa bouche pour lancer quelques mots scientifiques bien tordus dans le mix. D'où l'expression étrange de son supérieur. Oh, oui, parce que le gars en question, ok, l'officier de l'Air Force très attirant... c'était son supérieur.

Voyez, c'était ça, le problème, parce qu'elle, et par là elle entendait autant l'obsédée des sciences que la fleur bleue, ne voulait pas se retrouver en prison après un passage en court martiale, merci bien.

Mais même lorsque que la partie rationnelle reprenait le contrôle d'une conversation entre les deux concernés, parfois, elle s'égarait, balançant des idées sur le nombre d'or et les proportions parfaite d'un certain corps et... basculait complètement en mode fangirl-matheuse, et le faisait fuir.

Une troisième voit lui disait : c'est mieux ainsi, au moins tu as sauvé ta carrière sur ce coup là. Mais elle faisait vite taire cette voix agaçante, qui ressemblait bien trop à celle de son père, et revenait au sujet de ses préoccupations. Supérieur musclé sortant avec elle. Par sortant avec elle, elle entendait en réalité passant les postes de contrôle avec elle. C'était tout ce que les créatures sur ses épaules pouvaient supporter avant de devenir surexcitées, et laisser son énorme sourire heureux illuminer son visage. Et, quelque part, elle avait l'impression que tenter d'expliquer face à une court martiale que c'était les voix dans sa tête qui étaient responsables de son comportement déplacé envers son supérieur n'allait pas aider.

Jeanne d'Arc, 1.0


End file.
